the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Betzalel
Betzalel is the fourth Seraph, the twin brother of Ramiel, one of the most perfect creations of God and the leader of the Virtues . Biography Birth Betzalel is born roughly 850 billions of years ago, he is a Seraph and is born before Azazel and also the other creations of God but after Israphel, Michael, Nachiel and Helel, he was created by God for help his creations to choose their path . First Battle When The Beast attacks God, Betzalel helps God in the fight . The Other Creations Betzalel is very happy when God created the other Angels, he is happy when the Masters of Purgatory are created, he bows very late when humans are created . The First Heaven Civil War Betzalel was one of the Angels against Helel, God leaves the Heaven and Michael became the new king . The Second Heaven Civil War Betzalel helps Michael during the civil war . Personnality Betzalel is compassionate and kind with Angels, he hate demons and don't like the Archdemons because they were once Angels, he loves God and don't like the humans . Powers * Angel Physiology : Betzalel is the fourth angel . ** Seraph Physiology : Betzalel is the fourth seraph . *** Super Strength : Betzalel is the fourth strongest angel in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them . *** Flight : Betzalel have big wings, his wings are made of solidified photons he can make dissapear and reappear at will . *** Super Speed : Betzalel can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Betzalel needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Betzalel lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Photokinesis : Betzalel has the power to manipulate, generate and shape light at will . * Power Absorbtion : Betzalel can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . * Magic : Betzalel is, now, because Helel is in Hell, the third most powerfull light magician in Heaven . * Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** The Beast : Due to The Beast being an entity of Chaos and Darkness, Betzalel is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Betzalel is still vulnerable to his siblings . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Betzalel . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Betzalel . * Michael (Hand of God) : When Michael, the second Seraph, becomes the Hand of God, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Betzalel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties . * Soul Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Betzalel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Betzalel because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Betzalel can be killed by Helel's Seraphim Sword . * 'His Own Sword' : Betzalel can be killed by his own Seraphim Sword . * 'Michael's Sword' : Betzalel can be kiled by Michael's Seraphim Sword . * 'Nachiel's Sword' : Betzalel can be killed by Nachiel's Seraphim Sword . * 'Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe' : Betzalel can be killed by Soul Empowered Nachiel's Scythe . * 'Ramiel's Sword' : Betzalel can be killed by his twin brother's Sword . * 'Israphel's Sword''' : Betzalel can be killed by Israphel's Seraphim Sword . Trivia His name means "The Shadow/Path of God" . Category:Angels Category:Seraphims